Fantasy or Reality?
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Koharu had fantasies about her master time to time but what if one night that fantasy became a reality?


Disclaimer: I do not own Shitsurakuen but I do enjoy the manga

Fantasy or Reality?

It was the end of the day at Utopia Private Academy. Koharu entered her room after coming from the girl's bathroom in her dormitory. It came as no shock that all of the girls were talking about her master, Sora Himoto. She heard much praise on what her master had done, on how she was intent on saving every girl from a life of abuse and torture from the boys of the school. The well-endowed girl even heard them saying how they can just fall in love with her. Koharu knew the feeling. Ever since Sora saved her from her former abusive master, she fell in love with the knight of justice. However since then, Koharu has been having strange dreams about her master.

They all revolved around Sora doing all kinds of sexual situations. They even come to her mind in broad daylight and starts freaking out. These visions have been happening more frequently now. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good night sleep without thinking of her master doing such things to her. Koharu sighed and put on an evening gown and went to bed. After several hours have passed and the long haired blonde started to moan in her sleep.

"Sora…sama."

Her hand started to trail down and set between her legs. She began to rub herself through her underwear and made a small moaning sound. Pleasure started to get the better of her as her other hand started to fondle her own breast through her gown. Koharu felt her nipple hardened and she pinched it. She felt her underwear become more soaked the longer she stroked her wet center.

"Sora-sama." She said a little louder this time.

"You called?"

Koharu immediately stopped her actions and sat up to see to her master wearing a tank top and shorts. She wondered how she didn't hear the door open in the first place. "S-Sora-sama! What are you doing here?"

"It's simple. I heard the cry of a maiden and I came over to see what the problem was." She took a closer look at the blonde. "Are you feeling alright?" She put her hand on Koharu's forehead. "You're looking a bit flush."

It didn't help that the girl she was in love with was so close to her face. Her blush became redder. Her heart was beating hard and fast. "Sora-sama, I'm feeling fine so you don't need to worry about-" Koharu didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as she felt a pair lips pushing against her own. Her eyes widened with shock as her master pushed her back on the bed. The blonde could feel Sora's tongue licking the outside of her lips. Koharu parted her lips slightly and allowed her master's access to her mouth. It was a one sided battle as the redhead's tongue explored the other girl's mouth. The kiss lasted as long as it could before Sora broke it off. She set Koharu up on the bed again and went behind the confused blonde. Koharu gave a small yelp when she felt her master's hands grab her breasts and started to fondle every inch of her breasts. The maiden gave a small moan as she gave into the feeling of her master's hands rubbing her breasts.

"Heh Heh. You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sora whispered in the other girl's ear. One of her hands trailed down Koharu's gown and lifted the bottom of the gown. She rubbed the other girl's underwear and found out that Koharu was very wet. "Your panties are soaked. What were you thinking about Koharu?" She asked while lightly stroking the blonde's wet center through her underwear. Koharu stifled a moan but Sora saw through it. "Were you imagining me doing this to you? Were you thinking about me touching you in your most precious spot?" Sora started to suck on Koharu's neck tenderly.

The other girl gave into the pleasure as she couldn't hold back her desire's any longer. "Yes. Yes I've thinking about you and how you were doing all kinds of lewd things to me."

The knight ceased her sucking and licked the hickey that was left behind. "Then how about I fulfill your fantasies, my lovely maiden." Sora once again laid her maiden on the bed. She removed Koharu's gown from the bottom up and marveled at the size of the other girl's bust. Sora then removed her maiden's underwear. Koharu opened her legs to her knight for her to see her most private spot. Sora smiled as she leaned in toward her flushed princess and kissed her again. Koharu gave into kiss as she felt her master's hand touch her wet center. Sora inserted two of her finger inside her lovely maiden until she felt a barrier hit the tips of her fingers. She separated from the kiss and looked at Koharu with a soft look in her eyes. "Do you want me to?"

The princess moaned. "Yes please, take it. It's always belonged to you Sora-sama." Sora understood and thrust her fingers through the barrier. Koharu screamed in pain but was silenced by her master's kiss once again. Sora made quick work to make sure her lovely maiden won't feel pain. She moved her fingers in fast pace as the knight tried to replace the pain with pleasure. It worked well as Sora could hear sweet moans from her princess through the kiss. Koharu has masturbated to her knight doing the same thing to her but the real thing proved to be far more satisfying. Sora broke off the kiss and started to lick her way down to her maiden's large breasts. She licked every inch of Koharu's breasts before taking in one of the nipples. The knight sucked on the hardened bud and rolled her tongue around it.

Koharu was moaning was loud enough to be heard from the other rooms but she didn't care about that. All that mattered to her was her master fulfilling her desires she held for so long. She couldn't hold on any longer than she could. Sora picked this up and fingered her sweet princess faster. After a few seconds, Koharu let out her last scream and came onto her knights fingers. Sora pulled her fingers out now coated with her princess's precious fluids. The princess herself saw her master suck her own fingers. The redhead knight savored her maidens juices to the last drop. Sora saw her princess panting from her climax. She was about get up but Koharu stopped her. "Sora-sama." Sora looked at her delicate maiden. "Let me…repay you. I want to make you feel good too."

The knight just smiled as she was pleased her tired maiden suggested such an idea. "If that is what you desire, then I will grant your request." Now Sora was the one lying down on the bed. "Do as you wish, my lovely princess."

Koharu nervously removed every article of clothing Sora had on her. The blonde maiden blushed at the sight of her master. She wanted to make her beloved knight feel good as possible so she didn't hesitate to head toward her master's center. Koharu thought she would never see the day that she would see her knight's most precious spot. She didn't waste any time and drove her tongue into her master. It was then she found out that Sora tasted incredible to her and she wanted more of her taste. Koharu licked every place she could to make her knight feel good. She could tell she was doing a good job due the loud moans Sora was making. Hearing her knight moan like this stirred the maiden up as well.

"Yes Koharu! Go deeper!"

The blonde did as she was told and went as deep as her tongue would go. She could feel her master's inner wall's tighten around her tongue. Next thing she knew, she felt a flood of warm juices coating her tongue and heard her knight scream. Koharu drank as much as she can before she lifted her head to see her master exhausted from her activity. Apparently Sora had some strength left as she flipped their positions. Koharu was surprised her beloved knight had some energy left to continue. She saw Sora grab ahold of her leg and positioned herself where both of their centers would come into contact with each other.

"We may as well go all the way now. Koharu let us be one at last." With those words, Sora made contact with Koharu and started to rub against her. The blonde maiden moaned like never before. Anything she had done to herself was nothing compared to the experience she was feeling now. Koharu felt her center rub gently against her master's. They were rubbing each other smoothly. Sounds of them moaning filled the room. Koharu wished this would never end, wished that her master could please her forever. The sad reality was that she couldn't take anymore. The maiden could also tell that Sora was nearing her end as well. Both girls rubbed each other as fast and hard as they could. In one moment, time had stopped for the two girls to climax together. Both of them groaned as they felt each other's juices mix together. Sora fell onto Koharu and gave her a loving kiss.

It only lasted a couple of seconds as she pulled away. "Was that everything you wished for?"

Koharu nodded weakly. "Yes. It was better than I imagined."

"Sleep now my fair princess. You've earned your slumber." Koharu smiled before she closed her eyes to sleep with Sora not far behind.

**B**

Koharu's eyes moved a bit before she opened them. She sat up to find out her gown was still on. _"Was it only a dream?" _She then heard a sound coming behind her. She turned around to see her knight sleeping a content look on her face. Koharu shook her master. "Sora-sama, Sora-sama, wake up."

A few more shakes and the red haired knight woke up with a groggy sound. She sat up and yawned as she stretched her arms out. "Good morning Koharu. Is breakfast ready?"

Koharu giggled. She was happy that her master is acting like herself. There was one thing yet to be explained. "Um Sora-sama, what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh yeah, I was just walking at the time until I heard your voice. I was lucky your door wasn't locked so I check out what was wrong. I saw you with a weird look on your face when you were sleeping and thought you were having a nightmare. As a knight of justice, I slept next to you to vanquish your nightmares."

"I see. Thank you."

Sora laughed a bit until she the time. "Oh crap! Tsuki is going kill me if I don't meet up with her soon!" She jumped out the bed and ran to the door. The knight opened it and ran out but came back with her legs running in place. "Hope those nightmares are gone now. Bye Koharu."

The blonde maiden saw her master run from the entrance. She sighed as now she wondered if what happened last night was either real or just a really good dream. Whatever the case, she shook her head and decided to think about another time.


End file.
